monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Council 1222
TAGS I don't mind you using small and big tags, but make sure you close them! I just realised that the title size problems we have been experiencing on this page were due to a missing tag, and I then had to go hunting through the source looking for where it ought to be. --James 20:39, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Training Covenfolk in Magic Theory? Discussion of Phaedrus' point, during the Winter Council. :Do we have any good candidate availible? --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 14:25, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :Is this a suggestion for a Season of Service, or just a general offer?--Perikles 11:21, 17 March 2007 (UTC) :: Well, if the Council wants to consider Phaedrus season setting up his laboratory as a service he won't oppose it... :: But as he mentioned earlier he thinks it is a waste of magus time to use it for the sole purpose of teaching a mundane, and we will need more scribes. If it had not seemed like bad politics he would have woted against training Bartleby as a service. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 00:45, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Look, Phaedrus ought to know better, even if Sam doesn't. This is the sort of thing hammered into apprentices, because the Order can't afford regular mistakes of this kind. A scribe without Magic Theory has a high chance of corrupting any Hermetic text he copies. Training Bartleby, and any subsequent scribes, is a necessity (unless you are happy with extra botch dice every time you use rego after reading the 'copy' of our Rego summa, or teleporting seven leagues straight up after learning from a 'copy' of Marcus' (?) spell notes or similar sorts of nasty effects), training general covenfolk in Magic Theory is a personal choice. --Corbonjnl 01:48, 19 March 2007 (UTC) :::::What Phaedrus is proposing to do and want input about is train a future apprentice to Bartleby in Magic Theory. Phaedrus (and I) knows fully well that you can not make a dependable copy of a book without knowing something about the subject. That is why phaedrus offers to train an apprentice for Bartleby while he sets up his lab. He thinks Mage time is mostly to valuable to waste on mundanes, but recognizes the need to have scribes with some knowledge of MT. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 16:15, 19 March 2007 (UTC) ::: So, probably no vote required? If you're looking for suggestions, how about the weird boy Warren brought back? --Perikles 05:27, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :::: No wote required on whether Phaedrus should train someone, put maybe a vote on who he should train, since the point of this exercise is to get an extra scribe or possibly an extra teacher of MT if Alicia is interested (and the council thinks it is a good idea). --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 16:15, 19 March 2007 (UTC) :::::If there is no vote needed, then you are free to do as you please. Grabbing one of the Covenfolk for a season is perfectly acceptable, unless one of the magi have grabbed them first - even then, if they have been hogging them, you could use them. If you are going to use a Companion, you'll need the permission of the player. If you want Alicia, then ask Jeff first. If he says yes, then problem solved. If no, then take a look at the covenfolk, including this new sacrifice boy.--Perikles 20:02, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Not to be a naysayer, but it seems like the majority of covenant members, aside from the young man from potter's field, have important tasks in the covenant already. If the young man shows an aptitude, I would be in favor of him training to be a scribe - but it seems like he'd be best servered by learning his letters and numbers first, which he can do with Alicia and (in time) the school. Jumping right into Magic Theory seems like it'd be starting in the middle of the training. Perhaps you might be better served by going forth and seeking an additional trained scribe? --Tim 20:33, 19 March 2007 (UTC) : I was hoping to get a good proposal about someone that this reasoning did not apply to. I also wanted input since, if training someone should be meaningfull I will in practice "hog" him/her and covenant resources like Alicia for a long time to come, since training a scribe from scratch will take some time. I'm waiting for input from James whether the lad from potters field shows some promise. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 22:20, 19 March 2007 (UTC) :: Longinus is of the opinion that it would be better to find, or train, a scribe first, before teaching Magic Theory. Let the subject show aptitude and the necessary studious qualities first, before giving out Hermetic knowledge to an essentially random person. --Corbonjnl 04:07, 21 March 2007 (UTC) ---- Hey - enough with the "small" tags already! Not all of us have the eyes of an eighteen year old! --Tim 20:26, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Sacrifice Ritual Children Those dominated by the ritual have, thus far been young adult males from the village. Unsurprisingly, they have experience handling animals, operating shovels, and doing the general sort of things that field labourers do, but show an unsurprising lack of any formal education involving writing of any form. This is not to say that they could not taught such things, just that they lack them. An illiterate populace is a passive goal of the church, and safeguards against heresy and other products of misinterpreting the word of god, if I recall. A faster solution would be to go into Sarop and lure away a few young scribes, so that they largely only need to be taught magic theory. In the long-term though, you should be aiming to train your own from scratch. --James 12:30, 21 March 2007 (UTC)